This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Efficient and organized use of building space is very desirable, particularly with respect to storage or utility space in both businesses and residential settings. Because of limited or tight spaces in these locations, maximizing the amount of useable space is very important. Likewise, providing ease in accessing stored items, such as clothing, is important. Further, ease in moving stored items to make room for other items or to access items not readily accessible, is likewise important.